Fix You
by TheSkrillexFan
Summary: When Hermione doesn't recover as quickly as they would like it's up to Ron to help her stand on her own two feet again. But when your fighting to kill Voldemort things tend to take longer than expected and maybe turn out for the worst.
1. Run

**A/N: This is my first fan-fiction so go easy on me. Detailed summary's are welcome! This chapter had been updated as of July 30th  
><strong>

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all running as fast as they could from the snatchers. Their lungs were tightening and their hearts were racing. Harry lead ahead, followed by Hermione who was close behind him but there was still a good two or three yards difference. Finally Ron was struggling just to keep running; he was probably a good ten yards behind.

Behind all, spells were cast towards them and edging close to their bodies. Harry was focusing on running quickly and getting away. But even so he turned his head and cast a spell before snapping his head back ahead of him so he wouldn't trip over the fallen branches or trees.

Hermione on the other hand was casting spells nearly one after the other. She could hear chains whizzing behind her but they never caught her, they only slammed against a tree and looped around it. She turned her head back and cast another spell ending with an explosion. She could feel her heart beat getting faster and faster and her breathing was becoming erratic.

Ron was falling behind a little quicker than the others, but seeing Hermione he kept going. He turned his head back and snapped it forward with fear written all over his face. He could hear chains whizzing towards him and he ran faster hoping to out run them. But the chains hit him in the legs and Ron fell to the forest floor with a thud. He acted quickly and sat up trying to pry the chains off his legs. Before he knew it though a snatcher came by and grabbed him.

Harry was running under a batch of fallen trees and branches. He could hear footsteps above him and spells hitting the ground. He saw Hermione who had stopped but he kept running only to be knocked onto the ground.

When Hermione inched ahead of Harry she had no clue where he had gone, but her main focus was to keep running. When she saw a snatcher ahead she came to a halt her breathing still fast and jagged. She turned to Harry who was still running and she had to think quickly. She knew they would be caught. With a simple flick of her wand a spell was cast and hit Harry straight on, disorienting the right side of his face.

"He-" he gasped trying to catch his breath.

But Hermione was grabbed by a snatcher and she didn't realize Ron was there until he spoke. His breath was a bit shaky from the running and she looked at him. His red-ginger hair was caked with some dirt. The tips of his bangs were soaked in sweat and fear. She started to squirm trying to free herself of the snatcher's strong grip.

"Don't touch her!" He yelled pushing away the snatcher who was holding him.

The leader snickered and kicked Ron in the gut sending him to ground. Ron let out a groan and Hermione continued to struggle.

"Leave him!" She yelled at the leader who had just kicked Ron.

The leader sneered at Hermione then looked at Ron who was now held down by another snatcher's foot. He walked over to Hermione, his tall figure towered over Hermione.

"Your boyfriend won't be harmed if he learns to control himself." He snickered before looking at Harry.

Hermione stopped struggling and she looked at Ron then at the snatcher who began to circle Harry. She watched him carefully hoping that he wouldn't recognize Harry.

The snatcher continued to circle Harry. He could have sworn that this was Harry Potter but now he didn't look at all like him. His face was puffed up making it look like he was stung. He put his hand to his forehead brushing away his bangs. He was hoping to see a lightning bolt scar, but it wasn't. In fact it looked like a scar that had been meshed together.

"What's your name?" He said.

"Dudley, Vernon Dudley."

One of the snatchers searched through a small read book.

The leader then walked over to Hermione. "And you my lovely, what do they call you?"

Hermione looked at him with a slight utter disgust. "Penelope Clearwater. Half-blood."

The snatcher who looked through the book then spoke. "There's no Vernon Dudley on here."

The leader then walked over to Harry. "Change of plans. We're not taking this lot to the Ministry."


	2. Malfoy Manor

**A/N: So my previous wasn't as long as I hoped it to be. This chapter will probably be the longest seeing as there are several points in this chapter. Hopefully it doesn't get too confusing as things overlap each other in this chapter. As of July 30th this chapter has been updated.**

The snatcher with his foot on Ron's head picked him up and pulled his arms behind his back as if he was arresting him. Ron wasn't sure if not going to the Ministry would be better or going somewhere else would be. His eyes never veered away from Hermione, he would make sure no harm would come to her. He owed it to her. All the hurt he had caused her, he would make up with protection and love.

"Should we search 'em?" One of the snatchers said.

Hermione glared at the snatcher who had spoken. She didn't want to be searched, nor would it be good for Harry, Ron, or her. She was walked over to Ron and Harry and the leader looked at the three.

"No," he paused for a brief moment. "take their wands."

Hermione was now struggling again to grab her wand which was wedged in her pocket. Her right hand flailed for the wand and she tried to just grasp it. But the snatcher holding her got to it before she did and she was once again held in a tight grip. She glanced over at Ron who had tried the same thing.

"Let's get out of here. We'll take them to the Malfoy's."

In an instant they were walking towards a dark, tall gate. The three hesitant, but no longer struggling seeing as it was no use. Ron looked at Hermione then at Harry as he was dragged to the gate and slammed against it.

Bellatrix was coming towards them. Her long insanely curly hair pushed back by her wand and her famous grin on her face. She came close to the gate and looked at Harry.

"Get Draco" she whispered.

The gate swung open and the snatchers hurried the three along through the gate. The manor was gloomy and large of course. Trees drooped over the tall walls which blocked out creatures and trespassers. Clouds were rolling over the area quickly and making the scene seem even more gloomy and dark.

Hermione felt a shove from the snatcher behind her and she turned her head and gave a glare then turned forward. Though they weren't holding them anymore, running would be dangerous seeing as they had no way of protection and getting over the wall would be nearly impossible without a broom, or spell. Her eyes were searching, searching for a way out. She didn't like were this was going and there was a strange feeling growing in her stomach. Maybe, it was because this was Draco Malfoy's home. The boy, or man now, who had threatened Harry so many times. Maybe, it was because the place seemed to dark and gloomy. Maybe it was because she knew these people who would be inside were so cruel and dangerous. Whichever it was, she didn't like the feeling.

Ron however had a fearful look stretched across his face. He wasn't sure what awaited them inside. Would they find out that the disfigured face was Harry's? Would they be killed inside? He pushed back his terrible thoughts out of his head. He couldn't think of what lay inside, he had to focus on his surroundings. He watched nearly everyone's move. He felt something poke into his back and it was a wand. Then he felt a kick in the back of his heel sending slight pain through his ankle. He walked a bit faster and when a large black door swung open he was hesitant and didn't budge. He watched as Harry walk inside. He had to play the role of Dudley Vernon, not Harry who he was sure would be cautious.

Hermione looked at Ron and gave a small nod, too small to be noticed by anyone not paying close attention to her. Ron had to keep moving and when he turned forward he walked inside and she smiled inside. She knew he was scared of what may lay inside and so was she. Without hesitation she walked inside and felt a hard shove and knocked into Ron who nearly fell forward.

"Sorry" She whispered.

"Shut it!" Said one of the snatchers.

The two stood there as Bellatrix pulled Harry across the room by his hair. A small chandelier turned on and they could all see much better. Narcissa stood next to Lucius, her husband who had a light five-o'clock shadow. Draco had a scared look on his face, an almost fearful look.

"I can't be sure" he said.

"Come closer" Bellatix said, her hand still pulling at his hair.

Draco walked hesitantly towards Harry. Lucius walked over to his son and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Think of it Draco. If we were the ones to turn in Potter, everything, everything will be back to what it was"

"Don't forget who actually caught him Mr. Malfoy." Said the lead Snatcher.

Lucius turned his head slightly to the snatcher. "YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT IN MY OWN HOUSE?" He yelled, his voice booming through the manor.

It was Narcissa who came over and settled Lucius down and let Draco walk forward to examine Harry's disfigured face. Draco lowered himself to Harry's height and looked at him carefully.

"What's wrong with his face?"

"Yes! What is wrong with his face?" repeated Bellatrix loudly.

"Don't know. He came to us like that, must've caught something in the woods." said a snatcher.

"Give me her wand. We'll see what her last spell was!" said Bellatrix standing up.

Hermione stepped back a bit as Bellatix spoke. Her voice was quite loud and overpowering. Then seeing Bellatrix stopping she gave a slight questioning look. Then she saw what Bellatrix was looking at.

"Where did you get that?" said Bellatix eying the sword of Griffindor.

"I found it in her bag. Reckon it's mine now" The snatcher gave a grin.

Hermione couldn't quite recall him taking her bag or even searching for it. She struggled trying to remember it. Before she knew it Bellatrix was shouting 'Get OUT!' 'GET OUT!'. Memories flashed by from her fifth year when they were in the forbidden forest with Umbridge. How she crudely strangled the centaur and Hermione had begged her to stop. She came back to reality and Bellatrix was done.

"PUT THE BOY'S IN THE CELLAR!" She picked up Harry and shoved him towards Ron and the two were dragged down the stairs.

"I have a word to pick with this one! Girl to girl" She snickered.

Hermione's breathing quickened a bit as Bellatrix's face came close to hers and she could smell her ungodly breath. Her hair brushed against her face, which reeked as well. She tried to back up but there was a wall behind her and she couldn't budge.

* * *

><p>Ron and Harry tripped and fell backward onto the cold hard ground. Ron stood up quickly and ran to the bars locking them in. He shook them furiously but it was no use. He reached for his wand but realized it wasn't there.<p>

"Let her go!" He shouted furious with the world.

Harry looked at Ron; he knew it was no use to try to escape out of here. He didn't want anything to happen to Hermione either but right now, he was thinking of a way out.

"Ron? Harry?" It was a soft voice.

The two turned around and looked at the girl who had spoken so softly. Ron clicked the deluminator and lights whizzed out of it and lit up the room.

"Luna?" said Harry.

* * *

><p>Hermione felt her hair being grabbed by Bellatrix's firm hands and she let out a small whimper. She was pulled by Bellatrix away from the wall and Hermione wanted to get free of her grip. Pulling in either direction gave her pain in her scalp. She was scared for what would happen but didn't want to worry Ron or Harry by screaming. It was then that she was shoved onto the floor and smacked her head on the hard floor.<p>

Bellatrix now angry walked over to Hermione and was on top of her. Her hand gripping her chin followed by her nails digging into her skin. She heard a small whimper come from Hermione's voice and she glared angrily.

"Where did you get that sword?" She sneered at her.

Tears threatened Hermione but she held them back knowing tears would make the situation even worse.

"I don't know" She said softly.

Bellatrix wasn't convinced and her nails dug deeper into her skin and she could see the small tears her eyes had finally released.

"Liar" She sneered before striking Hermione across the face.

Hermione's cheek stung and she could feel it grow red with pain and tears rolled down her eyes. Now, she was scared for her life. For what she said was the truth, Ron nor Harry had really told her how they had acquired the sword.

"WHY WOULD YOU TAKE THAT OUT OF MY VAULT?" Bellatrix screamed at her.

Now, Hermione was crying out of fear for what may come. "I didn't take anything!"

Bellatrix took Hermione's left arm and slid her sleeves up her arm leaving the skin bare.

"I will ask you one last time! WHY WHERE YOU IN MY VAULT? AND WHY DID YOU TAKE THE SWORD?" She screamed in Hermione's face along with digging her nails into Hermione's arm and letting go of her chin.

"I DIDN'T TAKE ANYHING!" Hermione screamed at Bellatrix in utter fear.

Bellatrix was sick of this. "LIES!" She shoved Hermione's head down with one arm and took her wand and poked it into Hermione's arm and soon breaking skin. Hermione let out a scream as Bellatrix whispered 'Crucio' every time she wrote a letter in her skin.

Books often were her love that never let her down. They said that the Cruciatus Curse, or the torture curse felt like you were on fire, burning to death slowly while being stabbed a million times by dull knives. But for once, the books that never let her down finally did. For the curse didn't feel like either, it felt much worse. It felt as if she was drowning in flames while freezing to death, accompanied by dull knives stabbing her all over and taking spoons and carving her skin like a pumpkin. No, it didn't it felt ten times worse than all of that. It felt like being skinned alive and left to bleed to death would be less painful.

* * *

><p>It was then that Harry and Ron realized they had to get out. Ron cowered as her heard Hermione's blood curtailing screams.<p>

"Harry we have to do something!"

"I know!" shouted Harry to Ron.

Harry crouched down and pulled a piece of glass out of his sock.

"Harry, you're bleeding" Luna said before realizing what he had pulled out. "That's a funny place to keep that"

Harry looked at the mirror which reflected nothing. "Help us" he whispered.

* * *

><p>Hermione continued to scream as Bellatrix continued to torture and carve into her skin. The curse sent waves of unbearable pain. It hit her that she may die through this but she would give in to Bellatrix's torcher. She could feel the curse run through her veins and into her blood. At this moment she had given up the hope she'd live through this. She wanted death to come. She wanted it to come now.<p>

* * *

><p>Wormtail came down the stairs.<p>

Ron was furious and put his hands on the gate. "LET HER GO!"

Wormtail opened the gate and pointed his wand at everyone. "You, goblin. You're coming with me." He took the goblin with him then closed the gate.

It was then that Doby, Harry's elf friend came into the room. He was wobbling back and forth then stopped and looked at Harry and Ron.

"Harry Potter!" he exclaimed happy to see his friends.

Harry looked at Doby and smiled. "Doby, you can get out of here?"

Doby nodded. "Well of couse."

"Doby, take Mr. Olivander and Luna out."

"Where?" said Doby.

Then Ron spoke. He knew where they could go. To his brother, Bill, and his wife, Fluer. "Bill and Fluers, the cottage."

Doby nodded and then Luna spoke.

"Whenever you're ready sir." Her voice still soft.

"Sir? I like her" He grabbed both Mr. Olivander's and Luna's hand then spoke again. "Meet me at the top of the stairs in ten seconds." Then disappeared with Luna and Mr. Olivander.

* * *

><p>Hermione lay there, both arms stretched out tears still running down her face. Her eyes were drained of all the energy she had. She looked at the goblin that was now being question by Bellatrix then down at her arm which was exposed. She looked at the words carved into her lower forearm. 'Mudblood' it read and more tears threatened. Blood dripped down from her arm and onto the floor and she knew that no spell or charm would be able to reverse or take away what was done to her arm. She would now forever remember that she was a Mudblood.<p>

"Luck you aren't dead!" She sneered at the goblin before turning to Hermione. "The same won't be said for this one."

* * *

><p>Both Harry and Ron stood on the stairs. Ron wanted desperately to run to Hermione and hold her and rid her of her tears and take the pain away that she had endured. He was about to take a step forward but Harry put an arm in front of him.<p>

"Wait" He whispered as he too wanted to get out of here with Hermione as quickly as possible.

He watched as Bellatrix questioned the goblin, he knew then, that she was after the sword and why the snatcher had it. But he didn't quite understand why it mattered to her. Maybe it was because she knew it could destroy horcruxes.

It was then that when Ron heard Bellatrix threaten to kill Hermione that he was filled with so much anger, so much hatred for Bellatrix that he didn't think.

"Like hell" He said standing up and running for Hermione.

Harry ran after Ron and he saw Lucius about to cast a spell. "Stupefy!" He shouted knocking back Lucius.

Ron and Harry casted spells at both Narcissa and Draco who also cast spells at them.

Hermione watched at Ron and Harry fought to try to save her. Then Bellatrix picked up Hermione and pushed her knife against Hermione's throat. Hermione surprised by this and slightly in pain let out a high pitched moan but it was also soft.

"Drop you wands!" shouted Bellatrix the knife still pressed against Hermione's neck. Then seeing as they weren't she shouted again. "I said drop 'em!"

Neither wanting Hermione's throat to be slit, Harry and Ron dropped their wands. They watched Bellatrix carefully and Harry's face turned back to normal.

Bellatrix grinned. "Look, its Harry Potter. All shiny and new." She was mainly speaking to Hermione but nearly everyone could hear. "Draco! Grab their wands!" Draco obeyed.

It was then that Hermione saw Doby unscrewing the chandelier. Her tears were still sliding down her face but not as rapidly as before. She wasn't quite sure what he was doing but she knew he was trying to help or even save her.

Then everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The chandelier came crashing down and Bellatrix released Hermione. Taking her chance, and also not wanting to be killed, she ran to Ron with what little energy she had left and slipped a little. It was when Ron had grabbed her and Hermione still seemed to be in motion that he had to take several steps back. When Ron did so, Hermione began to slip out of his arms and gripped his arm tightly fearful that if she fell, not only would glass cut her arms that she wouldn't be able to get back up. Ron could feel Hermione slip and he pulled her up and backed up.

Bellatrix screamed. "STUPID ELF! YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME!"

Doby felt deeply sorry. "Doby never meant to kill. Just maim or seriously injure."

Harry backed up to where Hermione, Ron, and Doby were. He watched as Bellatrix's face filled with angry and disgust he pointed the wand he had at the other's protecting both Ron and Hermione. He knew Doby would protect all of them but he still was being cautious.

Doby saw Narcissa about to cast a spell at Harry Potter and he snapped his finger taking her wand from her.

"HOW DARE YOU DEFY YOUR MASTER!" shouted Bellatrix.

Doby crossed his arms. "Doby has now master! Doby is a free elf! And Doby came to save Harry Potter and his friends!" It was then that they all grabbed Doby and he flashed away.

Bellatrix threw her knife towards the disappearing group and watched her mouth open hoping it would go through. It was aimed for Doby and she continued to watch as it flew and finally went through and she gave a grin. Someone was going to die.


	3. Silence

**A/N: Re-reading each of my chapters about two or three times got me thinking I should work a bit harder on proof reading. I'm deeply sorry for any confusion you had reading the story. I will be updating chapters soon and re-editing them. **

Hermione lay on the sandy ground. She could hear the rather calm ocean in the background, her eyes frantically searching where they were. Feeling strong arms pull her up she grabbed them trying to push them away still in shock and unsure who these arms belonged to it.

"'Mione, it's okay." Ron spoke softly to Hermione who he could tell was still frantic and in shock.

Hermione relaxed herself and pulled herself up next to him gripping his arm tightly for comfort and safety. Her left arm burned and stung unbearably. Her jacked sleeve was pulled down now. She wasn't sure when it happened, but it most likely happened somewhere between landing on the ground and Ron pulling her up. Her eyes burned with fear and tears threatened.

"Hermione, you're okay. You're safe." It was Harry walking over to Ron and Hermione.

Hermione couldn't respond to Harry only look at him frantically still unsure whether she was really safe or not. How could she be entirely sure? Sure Ron Weasley held her tightly and come to think of it, it was wrapped too tightly around her and she let out a hiss of pain.

Ron felt completely oblivious for not thinking of what Bellatrix could have done to Hermione. He didn't want to imagine what had happened; he knew though that she had endured a lot of pain. He could feel her slipping out of his arms and gripping his shirt tightly. In return to this he pulled her up to him again.

"Harry Potter" There was a weak voice coming from a distance.

At that moment Hermione quit worrying about herself and hear the quiet and weak voice. Though still too weak to speak she knew who ever had spoken those words was probably in more need that her. She then saw Harry holding Doby.

Doby's chest and upper abdomen of his 'shirt' was soaked in blood. His voice shaky and death awaiting him.

"Hermione. D-do y-you have s-something in, in you b-bag?" Harry asked desperately. He couldn't bear to see the elf that had saved him now for the second time.

Hermione could only watch what was happening before her eyes. No Essence of Dittany would save him, no spell would, and nothing could. Though her arm still burned she didn't let out a whimper of pain. She watched as Luna closed the eyes of the innocent elf. She watched at Doby, a loyal friend to Harry, died in his arms.

Ron still held Hermione but not as tightly as earlier. He wanted to help Harry but at the moment he wanted to comfort Hermione and help her recover.

"I want to bury him. Properly, without magic." Harry continued to shiver.

Hermione stood up slowly testing the waters whether she was strong enough to stand on her own. She soon realized that she couldn't entirely stand on her own yet and her head was still spinning. She wobbled a little and that's when she felt a strong yet skinny arm wrap around her waist. She gripped the arm for safety and comfort, for knowing that Ron Weasley was there.

The two, Ron and Hermione, walked over to Harry and Doby. They didn't know what to say, only they knew they had to help Harry.

Harry stood up and walked over to the cottage. He needed a shovel, he would certainly dig with his hands but knowing Bill and Fleur they would have a shovel. He walked into the cottage.

"Have a shovel?" Harry said without really thinking.

Fleur jumped startled by Harry. She then saw Ron walk in with Hermione supporting her a bit. "Bill" she called. She saw Doby and she grew slightly wide eyed.

Bill came down the stairs and saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Bloody hell, what happened to you lot?" He saw Doby and didn't know what to say.

Ron looked at Bill. "Long story"

Bill nodded and looked at Fleur. "Yes Fleur?"

Fleur walked over to Bill. "Where did you put the shovel. Harry would like to use it."

Bill looked at Fleur then Harry. "In the shed, I'll go get it." With that Bill walked out.

Fleur saw Hermione slightly pain stricken and through the silence she was the first to speak. "Would you like to sit down Hermione?"

Hermione didn't nod or even speak. She couldn't, she wasn't ready. She just pulled her left sleeve though it could go no further. She saw Fleur take notice to this but didn't care at the moment. She didn't want to worry anyone at this moment, right now, Doby was more important than her and that was perfectly fine.

Ron looked at Hermione. "Why don't you?" He felt Hermione lean on him a bit then stand straight. He knew this was her argument, that she was fine and didn't need to rest. "'Mione, maybe you should." But she didn't move, she just continued to stand as straight as she could before her legs growing weak and leaning against Ron again. He didn't protest anymore. He didn't want to, she would only strain herself more.

Harry waited impatiently.

Hermione closed her eyes for a brief moment, but when she did pain and terroy fled through her mind and she immediately opened her eyes with a small gasp. She let out a soft whimpering sigh which she hoped no one heard it.

Ron turned to Hermione and walked her over to the couch and sat down next to her. He wouldn't leave her, but standing while waiting for Bill would make her too weak to help with the burial. He knew she'd want to help so he did this without letting her protest against it. He placed his arm around his back coming around her wounded arm and squeezed it gently. Once again, her heard Hermione let out a small whimper and a soft hiss of pain.

It was then that Fleur left the room leaving the three alone, to let Ron and Hermione the little privacy they had to begin with.

Harry still held Doby and Bill finally came back with the shovel sending Ron and Hermione to their feet. Harry gave Doby to Ron but instead Hermione took Doby as Ron was also handed Ron a shovel.

* * *

><p>Hermione leaned against Ron as Harry grieved a bit before the two stood up and went back to the cottage. Ron led Hermione up the stairs slowly and carefully unsure whether how strong she really was. How much she really could endure without straining herself.<p>

Ron began to carefully pull of Hermione's heavy jacket. He felt Hermione grab his wrist and had a fearful look on her face. Ron looked at Hermione using his eyes to speak seeing as words were never good with him. He felt Hermione let go of his wrist and he pulled off the jacket and saw her shirt had some blood stains on her forearm. He grew slightly wide eyed but then gently grabbed her arm.

Hermione finally spoke; she hadn't spoken since they had left the manor. Her voice was soft and shaky.

"Please," She paused. "don't."

It scared Ron to hear Hermione's voice so soft and weak. Hermione who he had known to be one of bravest, strongest, and smartest people he knew. It scared him whether she'd be okay in the end, or whether she'd make it through the night.

"Hermione, please, it needs to be washed up and bandaged."

Hermione was hesitant before she spoke. "I, I can manage that" her voice still ever so soft and shaky.

Ron nodded not wanting to argue. He let go of her arm fear still in his eyes. He was worried about her. He watched her walk to the bathroom and close the door lightly.

Hermione pulled up her sleeve slowly and carefully wincing as the fabric rubbed against the wound. She looked at the word, 'Mudblood' still there. She looked at it as if she thought it would have disappeared and as if that never happened. Tears finally rolled down her face and she turned on the cold water and ran her forearm under the water. The water that fell from her arm was slightly pink.

After caring to it she found some bandages and took a wrap and wrapped it around her arm, in order to hide it from everyone else. She didn't want anyone, including Ron, to see it. Though she loved him she wasn't sure if he'd stand by her after seeing this. She wasn't sure if he'd lose it and go after Bellatrix, who might kill him.

Ron gave a light smile when Hermione walked out of the bathroom. Though it seemed smiling at this point was the worst, he wanted to assure her. Assure her everything would be okay. Or maybe the light smile was to assure himself.

"So, where are we going next?" Hermione said her voice slightly shaky but still ever so soft.

It shocked Ron a bit to hear she was ready to move on. He knew she'd need at least a day or two to recover. He wasn't sure what happened back at Malfoy Manor, but he was sure that she'd come around later today or tomorrow. Though he wanted to know so desperately what happened, he would let her come around. But then, out of worry he spoke.

"Want to talk about it?"

"N-no. Not now" It was a lie, she didn't want to talk about it ever. She didn't want to reopen wounds that had yet to start heeling.

Ron gave a small nod. "Alright, let's go downstairs, Fleur has cooked us some food."

Hermione gave a subtle nod and took Ron's hand. She didn't want to let go, ever. She needed to know he was still there. There for her when she needed him. She felt so weak for wanting this, wanting him by her side. She placed her other hand on the arm she had grabbed his hand and walked slowly down the stairs. But before anyone could see her and Ron she let go and freed her hands from Ron. She took notice to his stiffness for a moment when she let go then he relaxed.

"Good-Evening, is everything alright?" said Harry

Hermione didn't want to say anything. She didn't want to say yes and lie to everyone. She didn't want to say no and worry everyone.

"Yea, everything will be in a day or two." It was Ron, and his voice was strong but a bit quiet. Everyone's voice seemed quieter today.

Harry nodded; he understood that Hermione may need a day or two to recover from whatever happened in Malfoy Manor. He'd leave Ron to find out what happened and help her recover. Of course he'd be there but for now, he was sulking about losing Doby. He wasn't even thinking about where they were going to go next and he didn't want to right now.

Dinner was silent, and no one really spoke, there was an occasional conversation between Bill and Fleur but nothing big. The rest of the evening was the same. Silent.


	4. Author's UpdateNote

I've been re-reading the Deathly Hallows book(its the only one I own unfortunately) and watching the movies for research so I can create the perfect original moments for Ron and Hermione. It's been quite difficult trust me it really has. But I assure you I have 6 or 7 so pages written in my notebook and already 2 of them written out on word. I'm truly sorry for the wait!


	5. Awake

**A/N: Hey it's been way too long huh? I know I promised I had way more written but, I've decided to take a turn on the story. What you've been asking for has arrived.. original work. Now, I've read through this a few times but I'm not too great at grammar and tenses (past, preset, future) so those might be jumbled up a bit. Anyhow, this is a short little chapter I wrote and the next will be quite long. I just wanted to get a perspective of Hermione's placement right now. I'll update with a new chapter in a few days. :) **

**Enjoy and thank-for reading.  
><strong>

Hermione awoke to a bright light, piercing through the drapes. She let out a soft groan trying to fall back asleep. However, the drapes let the sunlight beam through providing no shade in the room. She decided it was better to awake than to try and sleep. She was just so bloody tired, all this running around was making her grow weary. She sat up slowly, a pain spreading in her forearm quickly.

She furrowed her brow, remembering the events of yesterday. A soft whimper escaped her lips as a burning sensation hit her arm. She wasn't sure if she wanted to look at the scar, she wasn't even sure of herself. She hated that. She liked being sure of herself and knowing what was happening, but now, she was vulnerable and unsure of herself. The events were crushing her and she was falling apart. Collecting whatever bravery was left, Hermione slowly turned to the scar. At that moment, seeing the scar, she wasn't sure whether she should cry or scream, be sad or angry. Too many emotions filled her head and they were stopped by a light knock at the door.

She turned to see the door already starting to open slowly. A blonde woman came over to Hermione. It took a while before she registered that the woman was Fleur. Now that she had registered who the figure was Hermione noticed a small tray with a cup on it. She could see a faint swirl of steam coming from the cup and Hermione assumed it to be tea. Fleur smiled at Hermione.

"Glad you see you are awake. You passed out and we were quite worried." The soft, sweet voice paused, "What's going on Hermione? Ron and Harry will not speak a word to Bill or me. Of course, they did go to sleep rather quickly last night. No the less, what's going on?"

Hermione furrowed her brow, she could understand Fleur. The accent was too thick for her to be able to register it all. It made her head hurt. And then reality struck. Hermione's eyes were dry droning crying, her throat was sore from screaming, her arm burned, and her body was sore all over. She needed rest more than anything and it frustrated her that Bill and Fleur didn't have better drapes. She let out a soft groan of frustration and looked away from the blonde.


End file.
